


Ghost Crush

by Cordillera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Class Differences, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Ghosts, Talking To Dead People, War on drugs, philippines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordillera/pseuds/Cordillera
Summary: Tessa ate in the dining room alone, and the tropical storm unleashed a torrent of rain and thunder outside. Honking cars could be heard beyond the subdivision’s walls. The ghost boy stood in the garden, untouched by the rain, calmly examining the aloe vera.She tried to keep her cool. Her heart raced and had to do everything in her power not to choke while eating. She focused on one spoonful of rice and soup at time, trying to taste the sourness of the pork tamarind soup to break her out of her superstitious funk.Was the boy a malicious spirit? Did he have a crush on her?Or hell, did she have a crush on him?(Entry for r/WritingPrompts [WP] You have a ghost in your home. There's no real issue, except they're crushing on you, hard.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Ghost Crush

Tessa’s textbooks laid open before her, and the college admissions tests were just weeks away. But her eyes kept being drawn towards the ghost boy just outside her bedroom window.

If he were alive, she wouldn’t pay him much attention. They were around the same age and his face was attractive enough, she’d give him that. But his ghostly form sported cheap Supreme knock-off slides, a loose black shirt, and basketball shorts. He looked like he wouldn’t be allowed into the gated subdivision she lived in. In death, he appeared to roam wherever he pleased, but for some reason he decided to perch on the tangled mass of power lines just below her eye level.

He didn’t appear to be watching her, but she knew he was.

A knock came from the door, and Tessa jumped in her seat.

“Miss Tessa?” the house help said. “Dinner is ready.”

Tessa relaxed. “Is papa home yet?”

“No. He called and said you should eat ahead.”

“Oh,” Tessa’s face fell. Papa had been very busy lately. It was not easy being in the police force in the middle of a drug war. He was high up in the ranks and didn’t personally see action, but it still worried her.

The house help was about to leave. Tessa had an idea.

“Wait,” Tessa blurted out. “Before you go, tell me what you see outside.”

The house help peeked her head out the window. The handsome ghost boy sat in a half-crouch just a meter away. He stared at them both.

The house help clucked her tongue at the overcast skies. “It’s going to rain. I’ll get the laundry.”

* * *

Tessa ate in the dining room alone, and the tropical storm unleashed a torrent of rain and thunder outside. Honking cars could be heard beyond the subdivision’s walls. The ghost boy stood in the garden, untouched by the rain, calmly examining the aloe vera.

She tried to keep her cool. Her heart raced and had to do everything in her power not to choke while eating. She focused on one spoonful of rice and soup at time, trying to taste the sourness of the pork tamarind soup to break her out of her superstitious funk.

Was the boy a malicious spirit? Did he have a crush on her?

Or hell, did she have a crush on him?

Tessa blushed and ate her soup more quickly. She took out her phone and scrolled through her feeds, trying to keep her mind off the boy, and from worrying about her dad.

Her hands were so clammy, that sweat streaks appeared on her phone screen. She cursed and cleaned the screen with her shirt.

Thunder crashed overhead, and the ghost boy pressed his face against the window.

Tessa screamed and dropped her phone.

The house help entered the room, with a look of concern on her face. “What happened? Did you see something?”

Tessa bit her lip and shook her head. “It’s just the thunder. Sorry.”

The house help didn’t look impressed, and was about to say something when more thunder came. The house plunged into darkness, except for the blue light that came from Tessa’s phone.

The wind began to howl outside.

“I’ll get candles and take care of the windows,” the house help said, with an edge to her voice. “Finish your dinner, okay?”

“Okay,” Tessa said. She balled up her hands into fists on her lap.

The house help took out her own phone for light, and marched through the house with practiced ease. Tessa could hear her slam the windows shut.

The wind blew wildly, and the kitchen side door burst open. Tessa stood in shock, and shielded her face from the cold, the wind, and the rain assaulting what should’ve been her sanctuary.

She cracked an eye open, and everything was still dark except for the ghost boy, who shined brightly. He stood in front of her, and he was a full head taller than her.

“What do you want?!” she shrieked.

The ghost boy’s lips moved, but she couldn’t make out any sounds through the storm. The wind continued to howl like a mad dog, and threatened to blow the house down.

“Do you wish us harm?!” Tessa tried again.

The ghost boy talked, his voice lost to the storm, and motioned towards something. Tessa’s phone.

She looked at her phone and he nodded. She picked it up, and fumbled with the touch screen through the rain. There was a text message from an unknown sender.

_I wanted to kill you. But now, I don_ _’t know._

Her eyes widened. She met his eyes, and he smiled sadly. Somehow, all the tension and fear had left her body with the revelation. Instead, she wanted to know—to understand.

Her eyebrows knit forward in confusion. “Why?”

Another message.

 _Your father_ _’s men killed me. They knew I was innocent but they didn’t care._

Emotions swirled inside of her. Bile threatened to rise up her throat.

_I wanted to take revenge, and take you away just like how I was taken away._

The room spun, and she feared that she was losing her mind. The ghost boy stepped forward and brushed her hand. She felt a tingling—no, electrical sensation where he made contact.

Then she heard it. His voice was inside her head. It was surprisingly low and melodic. “But I like you,” the ghost boy crooned in her mind. He lifted her chin to meet his lips, and she felt the electricity assail her senses. She opened her lips wider, and a flood of sensation poured in. A thousand sparks exploded brightly in her mind and body while she felt his spirit enter her flesh, and he seeped into her every pore.

And she willingly let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2018. The Reddit thread: https://www.reddit.com/r/WritingPrompts/comments/92bt82/wp_you_have_a_ghost_in_your_home_theres_no_real/


End file.
